


The New Guys

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All five boys in combinations with Original Characters, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, really it's just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of five lads working in a bar...and then finding themselves in the LA porn industry...who needs anything else....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We should probably get started...

**Author's Note:**

> This story combines 2 of my favorite hobbies....the boys of 1D and porn...feel free to thank me later...

  
This story is more like the porn of today, not 1970's porn. First of all there is no plot...well at least not much of one. Second, there is no cheesy 'Bow chicka wow wow' background music. Third, there is a distinct lack of body hair...on the men and the women, alike. Fourth, you can't hear the director's voice in the background saying things like 'OK, now flip over, honey, let's have some doggie style.' Fifth, there are no added moans, grunts and screams...Sixth, you will see no greasy porn moustaches...Well, you get the idea.

This story began with five unsuspecting young British lads, who worked in a pub. Really, they were just minding their respective businessess. Three of them, were earning money to save for a rainy day, one of them was chasing his dream and one of them was fulfilling his education.

All five of these men had recently graduated from university in London. Two of them had been out for just over a year, the other three for just a few weeks. All of them had been working in this particular 'Irish' pub for about three years. O'Malley's had been bought by a pair of Welshmen a few years before, so it technically was a Welsh pub...but, who cares. Every Friday and Saturday night, you'd find all five of them working diligently...or at least they were supposed to be working diligently.

The only Irish member of our little group is Niall Horan. On a Saturday night he'd be sitting on a stool on a small raised platform in front of the dj booth. He and his guitar would do a couple of hours of covers and Irish folk songs depending on the crowd. At the beginning of his set, when the old irishmen were having a few pints before going home, he'd serenade them with 'Irish Eyes' or some other little ditty. As the hours passed and the younger people began to trickle in, he'd switch to covers of songs from the last 10-20 years. He did mostly indie rock, with a few select pop songs mixed in. Niall spent his days visiting hospitals and doctors' offices as a sales rep for a large London pharmaceutical company. He worked at the pub for the exposure. He thought someone in the music industry might come in some night and he'd get his big break. Plus the tips were nice.

At the door, you'd have met Liam Payne. Not as big as your usual bouncer, but deceptively strong. He had to prove himself to the new owners by beating everyone in the pub at arm wrestling, and then bench-press the other bouncer. His strength stems from his day job as a personal trainer to several professional football players of the English Premiere League. He's just working the pub to save money for the downpayment on his own house someday...he's tired of living with the other four. Their flat seemed more like a uni dorm than a bachelor pad. He'd gotten tired of the mess.

Sitting at the bar, waiting for Niall for finish his set would have been Zayn Malik, DJ extraordinaire. From the look of his stylish clothes, swarthy good looks and smooth DJ style you'd never know he was an accountant in real life. Neither would any of the scads of girls that hang on him every night he's there. He quietly flirts with them, which seems to work well for him. He almost always has company at the end of the night. Zayn worked the bar to save money for his next insanely expensive car.

Behind the bar is the dynamic duo. Harry Styles is the painfully adorable bartender who spends his days elbow deep in giraffe poop. He's a zoologist at the London Zoo, currently assigned to the African plains game nutrition team. He usually has no trouble pulling the girls without even trying...except that sometimes he just doesn't care...his partner on the walk home late at night is the last member of our little group...Louis Tomlinson. Louis is parlaying his night manager job here at O'Malley's into his life's dream. His food service management degree is the first step to owning this bar, and turning O'Malley's into a national chain. His step-dad has a group of friends who have committed to backing Louis in his dream. He just needs a few more years of experience before he buys the bar and begins his quest for world domination.

The story starts with a visit one Saturday night by a beautiful woman named Jessica.

"Can I speak with your manager? I believe his name is Lewis or something?" Jessica said to Liam as he held the door open for her.

"Yes ma'am, his name is Louis. He's the bloke behind the bar without the bandana on." Liam replied with a smile, noticing the woman's American accent. She smiled her thanks and walked towards the bar.

"Louis?" Jessica sat down in front of him and extended her hand.

"That's me. May I help you?" Louis asked as he looked up at the gorgeous woman sitting at the bar.

"Scotch on the rocks, for starters." Jessica replied as she watched Louis pour her a shot.

"OK..." Louis watched her down the scotch without even making a face. She smiled at him and cleared her throat.

"And now...I spoke with Owen a few days ago. He said he had some young men working for him that would probably like to make some extra money. I'm just wondering if you and your friends might be interested in a little business proposition...." Jessica noticed how attractive Louis was as he leaned against a counter absently drying a few glasses.

"Really? And what kind of proposition would that be?" Louis asked. He reached over and drew Harry towards him by his shirt sleeve.

"Well, I own an adult entertainment production company with my ex-husband. I'm here trying to locate some new male talent." Jessica replied as she looked at Louis' friend. He was seriously handsome, even with the bandana tied around his head.

"Male talent? As in porn actors? Oh, I'm Harry." Harry introduced himself to the beautiful woman and shook her hand. He'd always had a soft spot for older women, so this one really caught his eye.

"Jessica, and yes, men who would act in adult films. Owen said there were five of you..." Jessica said as she turned around to survey the pub.

"Well, yes...Hey, Zayn!" Louis waved to Zayn who was seated at the other end of the bar. He walked over and was introduced to Jessica.

"And the bouncer you saw when you came in is Liam and the Irishman on the guitar is Niall." Louis finished pointing his friends out to Jessica.

"Well, you all definitely have the right look...Listen, Louis, here's my card. Come to the address on the back tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 with your friends, for a little audition, if you know what I mean..." Jessica smiled at them and then slid off the stool and walked out the door.

"Damn, Lou, what was that all about?" Zayn asked when the blood returned to his brain.

"Not entirely sure, but we're going to find out tomorrow."

\---------

Jessica watched the five men walk through her hotel suite door. Louis was first, his brown hair styled in the quiff that seemed to be trend with all of them. His blue eyes sparkled at her as he smiled, his lips thin. Harry walked through a half step behind, his hand on Louis' back. Harry's curly brown hair was styled off his forehead, his green eyes looked about curiously. Jessica noticed his lips were full and almost feminine. Zayn stepped in next, his nearly black hair spikey, but soft looking. His eyes dark as he took in her appearance. Niall bounced through the door, his smiling mouth revealing braces. His blue eyes made Jessica stare, they were really beautiful. The last one through the door was Liam. His brown hair, was quiffed up, the fade on the side very stylish. His caramel colored eyes smiled approvingly at her.

"So boys, my ex-husband Evan and I own an adult entertainment company that produces adult movies for cable tv, as well as the internet. We've been trying to broaden our viewship by diversifying our talent. We figured that women are attracted to men with accents, so what better way to attract more female viewers, than to give them what they want." Jessica sat on the couch in her suite of rooms in a very expensive London hotel. She was wearing a silky black dressing gown and strappy black heels.

"I never did understand that fascination with some birds..." Niall commented as Jessica opened the fridge and surveyed the contents.

"How about a drink to loosen us up..." After they had all grabbed a beverage, Jessica sat back down and smiled as the five young men before her sat awkwardly looking at each other.

"So are you boys even interested in this line of work?" She asked as she sipped her white wine.

"Well, I can only speak for myself, when I say that I've never thought about it. But if someone is offerin' the chance for me to have sex with beautiful women and get paid for it, I can't really say no..." Niall replied with a smile. Zayn and Liam laughed nervously, but agreed with him. Louis and Harry exchanged a look and a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to audition, as you call it." Louis added, then drank down the rest of his bottle of beer.

"Wonderful...well, unless you guys have all night, we should probably get started." Jessica stood and walked into one of the bedrooms, taking off her dressing gown as she went. Zayn whistled at the view of her tight little ass in a thong.

"Brilliant!" Louis stumbled over himself trying to get out of the chair he was sitting in.

Harry and Niall were high-fiving each other as they walked into the bedroom. Jessica was sitting at the end of a king-sized bed.

"Well, don't just stand there, boys..."

Louis sat down beside her and reached out to gently caress her breast. Jessica reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face.

"There are only two rules, boys. Number 1, to touch me you have to kiss me first, and number 2, don't touch my feet."

"I think we can deal with those rules." Louis said as he leaned in to kiss her. She felt a surge of excitement flow through her. Then there were lips on her left ear.

"My turn, darlin'." Niall whispered. Jessica drew herself away from Louis and captured the Irishman's lips with hers. He deftly slid his tongue between her lips to gently explore the inside of her mouth. Louis slid the strap of her bustier off her shoulder and cupped her left breast. Jessica could feel herself being pulled backwards against a hard and partially bare body. She turned her head and was met by dark eyes and even darker hair

"Zayn..." she murmured as he pulled her up against himself. She could feel his clothed cock, hard against her back and she sighed as she turned to accept his kiss. She could see Liam over Zayn's shoulder. He was shirtless and palming himself through his boxer briefs. She turned to watch him as he approached the bed. He let his hand fall to see her reaction to the outline of his dick running down his left leg.

"Holy fuck." Jessica whispered as she stared at Liam in amazement. His body was ripped, and his dick was huge.

"Are you all that blessed?" She asked.

"Nope, just Li. Niall's is the best of the rest, as they say." Harry answered as he stepped up beside Liam and stripped off his boxers. She smiled approvingly at him and turned to Louis.

"OK, then, let's see what you've all got." Louis, Zayn and Niall stood up and stripped off what few articles of clothing they still had on until everyone was nude.

"Kiss me, Liam..." Jessica said as Liam crawled up the bed towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. She accepted his kiss, then pulled Harry towards her as he sat down beside her. As soon as Liam's lips left hers, she grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled his lips to hers.

"Alright then, now that the formalities are out of the way, let's go..." Louis said with a laugh as he sat down beside Jessica, and proceeded to suck her right nipple.

"Yes..." Jessica moaned as Harry buried his tongue in her pussy, his fingers rubbing roughly at her clit. She felt her orgasm building as she felt ten hands and five mouths all over her. She'd always loved a gang bang and these boys must have done this before...


	2. This is just sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of introductory chapter. I promise the hardcore smut starts in the next chapter.

  
Two weeks later, our boys sat in a conference room across from Evan Stone and Jessica Drake, in a beautiful LA highrise.

"So gentlemen, Jessica has told me all about your 'audition'."

"Really?" Liam asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you and she and..." Liam stuttered around. He didn't understand how a man could send his ex-wife to have sex with strangers.

"Listen Liam, if you're interested in this life you have to understand how those of us that have been in it for years, see it. This is a business. This is just sex, simple as that."

"But you two were married..."

"A lot of pornstars are married, and not to other porn stars, either. You have to be able to separate sex from love. Jess and I divorced because while the sex was great, we had very little in common, and had some pretty substantial differences of opinion. It wasn't because of our line of work..."

"We actually get along a lot better now, than when we were married." Jessica added.

"Oh, I see." Liam replied. He still couldn't grasp it.

"Don't worry, Liam, you'll see how it works. And, if you don't agree with this whole thing, you don't have to get involved...although it would be quite a waste of good talent." Jessica said, winking at Liam.

"Yeah, Jessica told me about your 'talent', Liam. She was very impressed with how all of you performed, as it were." the legendary pornstar turned producer said as he looked at the five young men at the table.

"Well, we were impressed with her as well." Niall replied with a smile.

"I know what you mean." Evan replied with a laugh before he continued.

"What I propose now that you're here, is for you to take a few days to observe our business. See if it's something that you would be interested in."

"What if we don't all want to..." Louis asked hesitantly.

"You're not a package deal, Louis. If you're not all into it, that's fine. Or, if you each want to try it for a while and then decide you're not thrilled with the lifestyle, you can pull out at any time." Jessica suggested and then laughed at her pun.

"Pull out! That's funny, Jess." Evan said, patting his ex on the back.

"Thanks, babe." Jessica replied, smiling at her partner. Harry noticed their warm exchanges and thought it was nice that they still seemed rather fond of each other.

"OK, we can do that." Zayn said as the five looked at each other.

"Great! We've got a scene filming downstairs this afternoon. It would give you a chance to watch how it's done. Jess, why don't you show the guys around before the shoot. Take them out to lunch, and I'll meet you and Chuck in studio 3 at 2:00."

"Sounds, good. Let's go boys, I'll show you around." Jessica got up and they followed her out of the room and down the hall. She stopped in front of a door that was marked 'Grooming'.

"Sara, Ann...oh, hi Misty. Boys this is Sara, she does hair, makeup, and sculpting if it's needed. Ann is our wardrobe guru. And Misty is one of our most popular actresses. She'll be in the scene you're observing this afternoon." Jessica introduced them to the ladies and everyone shook hands.

"Sculpting?" Zayn asked.

"Most of our ladies take care of their own personal hair removal, but most of the guys are too afraid of razors and their privates to do it themselves."

"Oh, so...what if a guy's got a lot of body hair?"

"Sometimes it doesn't matter, Zayn. I can tell that you and...let's see Liam, and probably Louis have chest hair...right?" Jessica looked from boy to boy. "Niall, you and Harry are practically hairless...right?"

"NO! Ok, kind of. I've got a little chest hair, but I can't grow a beard to save me life." Niall said with a sheepish grin. Harry just shrugged, he didn't really care.

"Well, some guys, like Evan, prefer to be completely hairless. Sometimes it depends on the lady or ladies in the scene."

"Personally, I like a little body hair..." Misty said from her place on the couch.

"Ok, well, let's go meet the ladies next door and then head out for lunch." The boys followed Jessica down the hall to a door marked 'Fluffing'.

"Fluffing?" Niall asked.

"Don't you know anything about porn, Niall?" Louis asked as they walked into a small room with several doors in the opposite wall.

"These lovely ladies are Lisa, Olivia and Christy." As they exchanged pleasantries two of the ladies giggled.

"Love the accents..." Lisa said with a smile.

"Thanks, we've heard they drive the ladies wild..." Niall remarked as he stared at Olivia. He was struck by how gorgeous she was. Her long brown hair curled sweetly over her shoulders as she stood up. Niall looked down at her and noticed her eyes weren't green or blue, but some odd combination. Her sweet round face was almost luminous with the smile she was giving him.

"Niall, these girls are our fluffers. They get the men ready for the scenes...you know, make sure they're ready to go..." Jessica could tell from the puzzled look on the Irishman's face that he wasn't getting it.

"She means that they get them hard, you dolt." Louis said as he sadly shook his head.

"And you call yourself a man..." Harry added, disapprovingly.

"Shove off, you two." Niall answered.

"So are any of you married?" Liam asked, still fixated on the sex vs. love thing.

"I have a boyfriend." Lisa replied.

"I'm single right now..." Olivia answered, smiling at Niall.

"I have a girlfriend." Christy replied, laughing as Louis put his hand up to high five her.

"Well, do they know what you do here?" Liam asked with a frown.

"Yeah...it's just a job..." Lisa stated simply.

"Liam, mate, chill out...you're way too serious about all this." Harry chided his friend.

"Harry's right, Liam. You need to stop thinking so much and just have fun." Jessica suggested.

"So how do you get them ready?" Zayn asked the three ladies.

"It's different for each guy, but most of them need to get blown...well, not all the way." Olivia answered.

"Yeah that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it." Niall added, his eyes never leaving Olivia. She was also spending an inordinate amount of time watching Niall.

"We've got a few that just want to watch us strip, and there's one guy who likes to watch us with each other." Lisa added.

"Fascinating..." Liam whispered.

\----------

"Boys, this is Chuck Dorsey. He's one of the biggest names in porn directing right now." Evan said as an introduction.

"Now, Evan, I'm only as good as the talent you give me..." Chuck replied as he shook the boys hands.

"Well, Jess and I have high hopes for these boys. Take a seat and watch the master..." Evan said, waving to 5 chairs that sat across the large room from a hotel room set. As they sat down, they noticed that there must have been at least seven other men in the room. There were two guys standing behind one of two large cameras set up in the room. There was a man with large headphones on, leaning against the wall next to a long boom with a large fluffy micorphone on the end. There were two guys standing to one side laughing about something one of them said. All of a sudden Misty Stone walked in the room. She waved at the boys as she passed them on the way to the bed.

"OK, then, let's get moving folks. We have some gentlmen here from London who are observing for a few days, so let's give them a good show..." Evan said as he took a seat by the door, Jessica sat down on his lap.

"Right. Misty, there is no backstory here. You, Jay and Danny are just gonna wing it, alright, babe?" Chuck said as people took their places. Misty laid down on the bed, and the lighting tech used a meter to reposition the lights. After a few seconds Chuck yelled 'Action!' and stood behind one of the cameras, watching the action on a monitor.

Misty's dark skin was slowly revealed by the two men at her sides. Jay and Danny were both young attractive men with chiseled bodies. They quickly stripped down and stood proudly side by side as Misty knelt between them and alternately sucked and stroked them. The five young men sitting at the back of the room were having a hard time...they were all squirming in their chairs...

Fifteen minutes later, Misty had two loads of cum on her face as Chuck yelled 'Cut!'. He turned to look at his audience. Jessica had her skirt bunched up around her waist, Evan's dick squelching in and out of her pussy as she straddled him. Harry and Louis had their dicks out and were stroking them slowly. Liam was palming his through his jeans, and Zayn and Niall just sat there looking miserable.

"Misty!" Evan yelled as he noticed his newest prospects having issues.

"I'm on it boss..." Misty said with a smile as she used a towel to wipe off her face. She dropped it to the floor and walked right up to Liam.

"Jess says you've been truly blessed." Misty said to Liam as she pulled him to his feet and began to massage his uncomfortable bulge.

"You could say that..." Liam looked around and noticed Harry was already completely nude, no surprise, and that his dick was halfway down Jessica's throat. Louis was on Evan's other side, his pants around his knees. Liam figured, what the hell.

"What about Zayn and Niall?" Liam asked as he let Misty lead him over to the bed.

"Oh, I'll take care of them too."

\-------------

"Well, judging from what happened on the set, earlier, I'd say you guys will do just fine. When would you like to start?" Evan said to the re-dressed men that he'd just shared his ex-wife with.

"Well, we're only here for a week, then we'll have to make our decisions, ya know?"

"So how about we start tomorrow. Each one of you will shoot a scene and we'll do a final edit on them. We'll put them up on the website and see how many views they get. If you have enough interest, we'll talk further."

"Sounds like a plan..." Louis replied.

"Okay, I think we can do two scenes a day, for the next two days..." Evan said as he looked down at a day planner on the desk in front of him.

"You guys seemed to be pretty comfortable around each other...are there two of you that could be in a scene together." Jessica asked. As if on cue Liam, Zayn and Niall turned and pointed to Harry and Louis who just sat there and smiled.

"Great...then we can do another scene with one of you and two girls...Niall, I guess you're volunteering?" Evan looked at Niall who was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Ok, then we'll start with Niall tomorrow morning, and Louis and Harry in the afternoon. Zayn, you and Liam can do your scenes the next day..."

"OK." Liam replied, relieved that he could have another day to try to get a handle on this whole situation.

\----------

"So, Niall, what exactly would you like me to do for you?" Olivia asked at 9:00 the next morning.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight..." Niall stated plainly as they sat side by side on the bed in one of the little 'fluffing' rooms.

"I don't think so, but thanks for asking...seriously now, I need to get you ready. You only have ten minutes, Niall."

"Ok, then, can I touch you?" Niall asked, his cheeks getting even pinker than their usual shade.

"Do anything you want to, baby..." Olivia whispered in Niall's ear as she ran her hand up Niall's arm to grip his bicep. She could feel the play of muscle under the shirt as he took her in his arms and laid her back onto the bed. He was the smallest of the five friends, but he wasn't lacking in the hard male body department.

Niall began to kiss Olivia as he ran his palm over her breast, slipping his fingers inside her shirt to ghost over her nipple. She moaned as he played her body like an instrument.

"I'm sorry, did my calluses scratch you?" Niall asked. He'd been thinking that his guitar playing hands might get in his way.

"Not at all. I like a man with a little life to his hands. Men with soft hands sometimes have soft everythings...." Olivia said with a giggle as Niall kissed her unexpectedly. She arched up against his chest as she could feel his cock getting hard against her hip. He slid over on top of her and pushed his hard-on against her clit.

"Does that feel good?" Niall asked, then kissed her until she moaned again.

"Yes, fuck." Olivia's breaths came out in little bursts as Niall began to grind against her.

"Stop, Niall, you can't come now."

"I know, love. I want you to, though."

"Oh God, yes." She moaned as Niall slid down and knelt between her legs. He pulled her yoga pants down and slid his hand under her thong. He ran his fingertips down the length of her slippery hot pussy, slipping two fingers inside, bending them up.

"Oh yes, Niall, faster." Olivia breathed out as Niall fucked her with three of his fingers, trying to hit her spot each time. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and adjusted his thrusts to her liking. After only a few seconds she screamed and clamped her legs together. Niall could feel her pussy convulsing around his fingers and he nearly came with her. He leaned over and kissed her through her orgasm as she trembled beneath him. It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever done. Most of his experiences with women were of the drunken one-night stand variety, and he usually didn't remember most of them the next day.

"Oh my God, Niall, that was great." Olivia said as she stood and straightened out her clothing, then kissed him as he adjusted himself in his pants.

"Well there's more where that came from...but you have to go out with me first." Niall winked as he walked out of the room.

"I told you no, Niall!" Olivia yelled to his retreating back. Maybe she'd have to break her self-imposed rules for this one.


	3. That was intense

  
"Right this way, Niall..." Jessica said as she led Niall into the same studio where they had watched the scene the day before.

There in the room was the same director, Chuck, and the same production guys, along with Niall's four friends in the same chairs along the wall. The only thing different was the decor in the room. Different lamps, different bedding and curtains and two extremely fit girls laying on the bed.

"You ready, Niall?" Chuck asked as they shook hands.

"Definitely..." Niall said as he smiled at the two girls.

"Good, here's what we're going to do. Our studies have shown that women enjoy watching two women together. They also enjoy when we add a man to the mix. So, we figured a man with an accent is even better. So, instead of no dialogue, like yesterday, you're going to have to do some talking. Just ad-lib whatever comes to you. Is that going to be a problem?" Chuck asked. The four boys in the back of the room laughed with Niall.

"No Chuck, I'm a bit of a blabbermouth as it were." Niall admitted.

"Perfect. Here's the scenario. Your girlfriend is Sam." Chuck said as the blonde with huge tits stood up and walked over to Niall.

"Hi, Blondie..." Sam said as she ignored Niall's outstretched hand, and hugged him instead.

"Hi yourself, Blondie." Niall replied as she giggled.

"This is Casey, she will be playing Sam's best friend." Chuck added as Casey also came over and hugged Niall. Casey was a slim redhead. Niall noticed that she had no tits to speak of, but her ass was insane.

"OK, girls hop on the bed and start it off. Niall, you're going to stand over there, and when I signal you, come in the room and 'find' your girlfriend with her tongue in her BFF's pussy. OK?" Chuck asked as Niall took his place off camera. Sam and Casey were kissing and stripping each others' clothes off already.

"And how am I supposed to take that?" Niall asked Chuck.

"Well, if it was really your girlfriend, how would you take it."

"Rather well, I'd say." Niall smiled and everyone in the room laughed.

"There's your answer, son. Action!" Chuck yelled as the girls began to slide each others' shorts off. Casey laid on her back and Sam was kissing her way down Casey's stomach. She was just barely touching her tongue to Casey's clit when Chuck pointed at Niall.

"Ello, Love...What's this?" Niall exclaimed as he stood looking somewhat shocked by the bed.

"Well, Baby, Casey came over to visit and we were watching some TV and, well, we got horny..." Sam said, looking slightly guilty.

"Yeah, Niall...wait, can we call him Niall?" Casey asked Chuck, effectively cutting off the scene.

"Oh crap, we never talked about that." Evan said from the doorway where he had just stepped in.

"What? You mean we're not supposed to use our real names?" Niall asked.

"Of course you can, but some people don't like to. Honestly Niall Horan already sounds like a porn name. Well, so does Harry Styles. And really I guess Liam Payne's not a bad porn name either. Zayn, you and Louis will have to think about different names. Really you all can, of course. We'll talk about it if you want to continue. Yeah, just call him Niall for now. I really don't think anyone even pays attention to the names unless they are extremely clever." Evan rambled for a little while, and then went back to sit on the extra chair by Louis.

"OK...Casey just continue what you were going to say."

"Yeah, Niall, you weren't here so I thought I'd help her out."

"You're not mad, are you Baby?" Sam asked Niall, looking all innocent. Niall stepped up to the bed and knelt on the edge looking down at the two girls.

"Yes...but you can make me happy again..." Niall's voice trailed off as he leaned over Casey's body and kissed Sam. Casey ran her hand over Niall's bulge, squeezing gently. Niall growled in the back of his throat and broke away from Sam, then leaned down and kissed Casey.

"Damn Sam, he's got a big one, don't he?" Casey asked as she Niall came up for air and she began to unhook the button on Niall's jeans.

"Told'ya..." Sam said as she captured Niall's lips with her own and pushed him back onto the bed. Niall moaned as Sam threw her leg over his face and watched his eyes as he pulled her down onto his mouth, his hands gripping her hips. He ran his tongue along her pussy. He could see a guy with a handheld camera just to his right side, pointing it right in his business. Whatever...Niall slipped his middle finger up into Sam's pussy as he teased her clit with his tongue.

"Yes...Yes!!" Sam yelled as Niall sucked savagely on her clit. Casey had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and Niall kicked his legs as she peeled his jeans off. He moaned into Sam's crotch as Casey swallowed his dick till her nose brushed the hair on his stomach. Niall's moaning set Sam to screaming as her leg's quivered with a powerful orgasm. Niall was pleasantly surprised to feel Sam's pussy squeezing his finger as she came. He'd assumed most orgasms in porn were faked.

Sam slid off of Niall's face, but stopped to give him a passionate kiss, smiling as she tasted herself on his tongue. She crawled down the bed and laid down with her face under Casey's pussy, pulling her down.

"Oh yeah, Sam. Suck that pussy." Niall said as he leaned up on his elbows to try to catch a glimpse of the action. He could see that Sam's legs were spread and she was fingering herself as she ran her tongue in and out of Casey's pussy. His gaze met Zayn's at the end of the room and Zayn looked downright jealous as he watched them. Niall smirked at him as he grabbed the hair at the back of Casey's neck and tugged her head up.

"You want me to fuck your tight little cunt?" Niall asked.

"Yeah, Casey, sit on it, Babe." Sam agreed.

"Yessss." Casey hissed as she straddled Niall's cock and eased herself down onto him.

"DAMN!" Niall said through gritted teeth as Casey bounced up and down on him like her very life depended on it. Niall loved the feeling of fucking this totally hot woman without the annoying feel of a condom between them. Evan had told them earlier in the day that their tests had come back negative, and that they didn't have to use condoms unless the women requested it. Luckily, the women that worked for the company hated them.

"Yessss..." moaned Casey as Niall grabbed two handsful of her ass and drove himself deeper up into her. Casey squealed and collapsed on Niall's chest, kissing him deeply as she pulled off of him. Sam pulled Casey up and kissed her.

"Sam, Love, lay down on your back." Niall instructed. He knelt between her legs, pulling casually on his still engorged cock, smiling at Casey.

"Casey, lay down on top and kiss my baby, eh?" Niall suggested, then slipped his dick in Sam's pussy, his legs hitting Casey's ass as he fingered her lightly. Sam and Casey kissed and then spent a few seconds pinching each others' nipples, Sam moaning and Casey quivering from Niall's fingers. Moaning loudly, Niall pulled his dick out of Sam and slipped it up into Casey's pussy. Casey's legs shook as she threw her head back over her shoulder and kissed Niall. His hands were squeezing her hips as Sam watched, then she pulled Casey's head down for a kiss.

"He's so fucking good..." Casey said as Niall increased the speed of his thrusts.

"UUGHH" Niall moaned as he withdrew from Casey and slid back into Sam. Casey climbed off of Sam and went around to plaster herself against Niall's back, her nipples hard as she rubbed them all over his back. He moaned again as Casey slipped her arms around his chest, she sucked a mark on his left shoulder, and pinched his nipples with both hands.

"Oh Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Niall yelled as Casey came around in front of him and Sam knelt beside her. Niall stood up on the bed and stroking himself only twice, blew a huge load of cum all over Casey and Sam's faces. Niall laughed as Casey and Sam proceeded to lick the cum off of each other. He knelt down in front of them and pulled them in for some kisses. He heard a moan from the other side of the room at that.

"Cut!" Chuck yelled.

"Goddamn, that was hot Niall!!" Louis yelled as Niall turned around to hear what the lads had to say.

"Really? It was ok, then?" Niall asked the room in general.

"OK? It was better than ok, son." Chuck said, clapping Niall on the back and handing him a towel.

\----------

A couple of hours later, Louis and Harry walked through the fluffing room door, all smiles.

"Good afternoon, ladies!"

"Hi boys. I guess you're next?" Lisa asked from her spot on the couch where she and Christy were reading magazines.

"Yup. So how do we..." Harry wasn't even sure what he was asking.

"Well we can go in the other rooms and we'll figure it out..." Lisa said as she and Christy stood up.

"Can we go together?" Louis asked in a rush, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Yeah, we're in a scene together so maybe we should get comfortable..." Harry was turning pink, too.

"Sure. Do you want me or Lisa?" Christy asked. Harry and Louis stood there for a minute just looking at each other.

"You won't offend us with your choice...most guys have preferences, so it's ok."

"I guess you, Lisa." Louis finally said with a smile.

"Great. Come on then, boys." Lisa said as she grabbed one of each of their hands and led them through a door. In the room was a bed, a table with a lamp, and a chair. Lisa sat down in the chair and pointed to the bed.

"I know what you guys want to do...You didn't have to pull me in here if you didn't want to." Lisa smiled at them as their eyes grew as big as saucers.

"You knew? How?" Harry asked as he and Louis sat down on the bed.

"I've seen you two around the building. It's not hard to tell you're close." Lisa replied.

"So we could have come in here alone and no one would have said anything?"

"No, Harry. We're all very open about that kind of thing. Actually I think it's sexy as hell to see two men kiss and suck each others' dicks. Now, you probably shouldn't do anything together on film, but no one's going to care what you do in private." Lisa said as she walked over to the bed.

"Oh..." Harry wasn't sure if she was interested, but he reached out to take her hand in his.

"So you think it's sexy, huh?" Louis took Harry's lead and ran his hand up Lisa's inner thigh. Lisa reached down and pulled her panties aside allowing Louis to slide his fingers along her pussy.

"What do you think?" Lisa asked as she was pulled forward onto the bed, laying down on her back and letting Louis slide her panties off and pull her skirt up to her waist. Lisa cupped her pussy and kissed Harry as Louis slid his hand over hers, one of his fingers joining one of hers in her hot and wet pussy. She moaned into Harry's mouth as he added one of his long middle fingers in with the two of theirs. Lisa lay with her eyes closed in the middle of a bed with two extremely hot british guys, how could this get any better? All of a sudden she could hear the telltale sounds of sloppy kissing and opened her eyes to quite a sight. Here were Louis and Harry kissing each other, their hands never stopping their quest for her pleasure.

"Oh, God, I'm gonna cum." Lisa moaned as Harry used the fingers of his other hand to rub her clit hard against her pubic bone, all while they thrust their fingers into her and up against her g-spot over and over. Her legs were trembling as Louis leaned down and sucked roughly on one of her nipples. She cried out as she came, flopping over onto one side as they continued to torture her sensitive core.

"Oh God, stop...too sensitive." Lisa squeaked as Louis and Harry withdrew their hands and leaned down to kiss her at the same time.

"Sorry..." Louis said as Lisa tried to pull herself back together.

"Don't be sorry, that was intense. Have you done that before...ya know...the thing with the fingers?" Lisa asked them as they stood up and compared trouser bulges.

"A few times. She loved it..." Louis answered as they went back out.

"You should do that in your scene...it's gonna be a hit." Lisa sent them on their way with a pat to each of their asses.


	4. I think I can help you with that

  
"Alright, Louis and Harry, this is Jessie." Chuck introduced the men to a beautiful blonde with brown eyes. She was wearing a robe and as the boys assumed, nothing on underneath. She hugged them both warmly and took a step back, her eyes trailing them from head to toe.

"You're the Englishmen?" Jessie asked, her french accent strong.

"We're two of them. The other three are sitting over there..." Louis answered.

"Hi boys...I look forward to working with you." Jessie waved over at them, smiling widely. Zayn and Liam waved back, and Niall licked his lips before he waved back, as well.

"You've got a lovely accent, Jessie." Harry said.

"Thank you. I enjoy your accent as well. So, Charles, what are we doing today?" Jessie said to Chuck as he stood talking to Evan.

"I thought you could pick one of these boys to be your boyfriend..." Chuck looked inquisitively at her.

"Harry?" Jessie replied as she leaned into Harry's side. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple sweetly.

"Fine. Ok, Harry and Louis, behind that door is a living room set. You will be watching a game on TV. Jessie here, will call you, Harry, to come into the bedroom. You hesitate because Louis is here, she'll urge you to come in anyway...yada yada yada. You go through the door and Jessie, you'll be spread out on the bed trying to get off with your little pink friend, there." Chuck indicated a vibrator on the bed.

"Oh, you want me to wait for them?" Jessie asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Baby, wait for the boys. OK, action!" Chuck yelled as Harry and Louis go through the door, closing it behind them. On the other side is a couch, chair and TV set. An American Football game is on, which Harry is fascinated with. It's not Sunday so it must be some kind of replay.

"Ooooh, the Packers!" Harry yelled as he sat down and took a drink of the beer on the table and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Focus, Curly!" Chuck said with a shake of his head as he cued Jessie to start talking.

"Harry! Baby, can you come in here?" Jessie's voice came through the door.

"I'm watching the game, Love...can't it wait?" Harry asked distractedly. Louis wasn't sure if Harry was paying any attention to anything other than the game, or if he was just a decent actor.

"But, Harry, I'm horny...come here..." Jessie said with a little touch of whining. Harry and Louis looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"Um, Louis' here, Love." Harry reminded her.

"I don't care." Jessie definitely whined that time. Louis looked excitedly at Harry.

"But that's rude to leave him in here watching the game while I come in there..." Harry waggled his eyebrows at Louis as they waited to see what she would say next.

"Bring him with you!" Jessie replied. Harry and Louis tripped all over each other to get off the couch. They opened the door and tried to get through it at the same time. After a little struggle Louis turned sideways and let Harry go through before him. Harry stopped short and Louis ran into the back of him. Harry whistled in appreciation of the sight before him, as Louis stood on tip toes to see over Harry's shoulder. Evan chuckled from the corner, thinking how these two could take over the humorous side of porn, like he had done for so many years.

"Love, are you having some trouble here?" Harry asked with a smile, as he walked closer to the bed, Louis following right behind. Louis whistled quietly as he took in Jessie's slim waist, flat stomach and huge natural breasts. Her nipples were small but perky and she was shaved bare.

"Yes, Baby...I can't seem to be able to hit the right spots today." Jessie answered, her eyelashes fluttering at the two men.

"Well, Love, I think I can help you with that." Harry suggested as he sat down beside her nude body. Louis crawled over the end of the bed to sit on her other side.

"Oh really. Are you going to help too, Louis?" Jessie asked. Louis chuckled softly at how his name sounded coming from Jessie's soft lips in her beautiful French accent. It sounded like Lou-EE.

"I am..." Louis answered, then leaned down and attached his lips to hers as Harry kissed her neck, leaving little wet marks as he made his way down to her chest.

"Oh come, now, boys...no teasing." Jessie whined as they touched her softly, their hands barely touching her skin as they ran them up and down her body. Harry kissed his way up to her lips and captured them with his, his tongue slipping in her mouth when she moaned.

"OK, Babe...we'll stop teasing..." Louis said as he plunged the middle finger of his right hand straight up her pussy, then pumped it quickly into her g-spot.

"Oh God, YES!!" Jessie moaned. She squealed a little when Harry added the middle finger of his left hand in behind Louis' finger. The boys smiled at each other, as they used Lisa's suggestion. Louis held his finger tight to Jessie's spot, while Harry ran his in and out in a lazy rhythm.

"Faster Harry!" Jessie begged, his name sounding like Hair-EE. Not one to disobey a direct order, Harry went faster and harder until it felt like Jessie's pussy was pushing their fingers out. They both pulled them out as Jessie screamed and the bed was soaked with a stream of warm liquid. The boys looked at each other in shock. Jessie ignored them, her eyes closed as her body writhed around on the bed, her hands tight over her pussy.

"Well you could have told me she was a squirter!!" Louis admonished his friend. Luckily Harry was quick on his feet.

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise, mate." Harry replied as he crawled off the bed and shed his clothes. Louis took his lead and stripped as well. Jessie had recovered from her orgasm and was watching them greedily, her mouth watering at the sight of their hard cocks. Harry knelt by Jessie's head while Louis knelt between her legs.

"May I?" Louis asked Jessie, his hands on her ankles as he slowly lifted her ankles up onto his shoulders and set the tip of the rock hard dick against her clit.

"Yes, please." Jessie purred, then licked around the head of Harry's cock. Harry moaned, his head falling back.

Louis pushed his dick into her slippery wet pussy. Jessie moaned as he set a slow pace. Louis watched Jessie as she swallowed Harry's dick down until her nose hit his stomach. She looked up at Harry, her eyes watering.

"Fuck, that's hot!" Louis said as he picked up his pace and began to slam into Jessie's heat. She moaned around Harry's dick, pulling off and choking.

"Yes!!" Jessie moaned as she grabbed Louis' hands that were gripping her hips. All of a sudden Louis pulled out and again as she drenched the bed, hitting Louis' thighs and dick. Harry hopped of the bed and good-naturedly pushed Louis' shoulder with his.

"My turn!" Harry said as he gently flipped Jessie over, his hands on her hips as he pushed her down to lay flat on her stomach on the bed. Louis went to the head of the bed, laid down beside Jessie and kissed her. She reached down Louis' body and pulled his dick up to her mouth. Louis laughed as he scooted up the bed and sighed as she flicked her tongue out and teased the head of his still hard cock.

Harry ran his dick up and down the cleft of Jessie's ass as he teasingly spanked her on each cheek.

"Oh yes! Do it again!" Jessie smirked as she took Louis' dick into her mouth and stroked him with her hand. Harry pulled her up onto her knees and kissed her rosy red ass cheeks before he smacked each of them again. He thrust his dick into her pussy, then leaned forward and grabbed a handful of her hair as he set a grueling pace. Louis moaned as Jessie continued to suck him, Harry's movements pushing her on and off his dick. Louis could feel his orgasm building so he pulled it out of her mouth and stood up next to the bed.

"FUCK!!!" Harry yelled as he pulled his dick out of her pussy. Jessie flipped over and smiled at the two young men who were now kneeling on the bed next to her. Each of them were stroking themselves and watching each other.

"Come on, Harry...you're not gonna let Louis beat you...." Jessie taunted teasingly as both men quickened their paces.

"AAHHH!" Both of them moaned as they came at exactly the same second, totally drenching Jessie's face and neck with cum. Jessie smiled at one of the cameras as she scooped some cum out of her eyelashes and sucked on her fingers.

"CUT!!" Chuck yelled, as Niall and Zayn stood up and started clapping.

"That was great, guys!" Evan exclaimed as he walked over to the bed.

"Yeah, great save Harry, the first time she came." Chuck added.

"You could have warned me...didn't I look surprised?" Harry asked as someone handed him a towel and his clothes.

"Yeah, that's why we shoot everything from three different angles. We'll just use Louis' reaction, and then your comment afterwards. It'll be great." Chuck replied. Zayn had approached the bed and sat down on a dry patch.

"Hello, gorgeous, what's your name?" Jessie asked Zayn as he stared at her boobs.

"Zayn...um...I've never met a woman that could do that..."

"Oh...well, you know I can teach you how to do it if you want...I could go again..." Jessie smiled as Harry and Louis each gave her a kiss and stepped out of the room to take showers. Niall and Liam brought their chairs over to the bed and sat down to watch.

"We have time, don't we Evan?" Jessie asked. She was still horny and wouldn't mind if all three of these men wanted to touch her.

"Sure, Jessie. We're done shooting for today. Have fun!" Evan answered as he followed Chuck out of the room. Jessie smiled as she grabbed Zayn's hand and pulled him up the bed.

\-----------

The next day, the boys were seated in a different studio, one they'd never seen before. It was setup as an office with a big desk and a couch. Liam sat behind the desk and uncomfortably adjusted himself, the tight dress trousers and tie weren't helping him, at all. He'd been to the fluffers, but had just watched some porn in one of the their rooms. The girls weren't surprised...he didn't seem to be any closer to understanding that this was just a job, and hadn't asked for their help at all.

"Liam! How are you today?" Chuck asked as he came into the room, his arm around the shoulders of a beautiful brunette. Her hair was long and wavy, her eyes were green and she was wearing a business suit. The skirt was way too short and the heels way too high for a real office, though.

"I'm well, Chuck, and yourself?" Liam replied.

"I'm great. OK, boys, this is Mia."

"HI MIA!" All five of the boys said at once. Chuck just shook his head sadly.

"These Mia, are the five boys Jessica found in London. This is Liam, he's going to play your boss. Liam I need you to tell Mia that she's not living up to expectations, so she'll need to do something extra to keep her job...you know, something along those lines." Chuck gave his usual vague directions. Liam had been watching Mia, she was truly beautiful. Just as Liam was standing up Mia's phone beeped.

"Do you need a minute?" Chuck asked Mia.

"No, it's just a text from Mom. She says Sunday supper is at their house this week instead of ours. Mike's home this weekend, remember?" Mia replied as she set her phone down on the desk in front of Liam.

"Oh, so you two are married?" Louis asked, ever the nosy one.

"No, just engaged." Mia replied, leaning up to kiss Chuck on the cheek. He squeezed her fondly. Neither one of them noticed the look on Liam's face, but Niall did.

"You ok, mate?" Niall asked as he stepped over to the desk.

"I can't do this, Niall..."

"Yes you can, mate."

"But they're engaged..." Liam whispered, obviously perplexed by the situation. Mia looked like she was 20, if that. Chuck was in his 40's.

"How many times do you need to hear that this is just business before it gets through your thick skull?" Niall asked, thumping Liam on the head with his knuckles.

"It's just too weird, Niall."

"Seriously Liam, just do this scene and if you can't handle it you don't have to do it again."

"I don't know..." Liam was nearly whining. Niall laughed at his friend.

"What is there to be confused about, Liam? You get to have sex with beautiful women AND get paid for it!"


	5. If you think you can keep up

  
"I know it's a win-win situation, Niall, but it still freaks me out." Liam whined quietly to Niall. He'd turned his chair around and Niall leaned against the wall behind him.

"Wait, Liam, you've done some acting, right?" Niall asked, remembering something Liam had told him years ago.

"Yeah, my mum and sisters and I did community theater when I was a kid. Why?" Liam asked.

"Ok, then...just get into the angry boss character, Liam. You're the boss and she's a slacker...get after her, man. Get in character and stay in character until Chuck yells 'CUT!'." Niall smiled, realizing he was indeed a genius.

"Right, let's do this!" Liam said as he turned his chair around and gave Mia a stern look. Niall walked past Chuck and gave him the thumbs up.

"What did you say to him?" Chuck asked Niall.

"Just told him to stay in character. Watch him Mia, he's likely to spank ya, now." Niall said with a smile, laughing when Mia smiled back.

"Sounds like fun." Mia said as she went out through the door and Niall went over and sat down with the others.

"Action!!" Chuck yelled. Liam picked up the phone and started yelling. He picked up some papers and waved them around.

"I told you I wanted that order shipped today!! If I don't get those parts by Friday, you can shove them straight up your arse!!" Liam slammed the phone down and stood up.

"Mia!!! Get in here!!" Liam looked angrily at the door. Louis swallowed, remembering the last time he'd seen Liam looking like that. It wasn't pretty. Liam had put a loudmouth bloke at the bar in a headlock and had nearly sent the man to hospital.

"Yes, Mr. Payne?" Mia asked coyly as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Listen, Mia, you've been late at least three times a week for the last two months. You've been taking long lunches and extra breaks that you're not entitled to. What do you have to say for yourself?" Liam asked sternly.

"I guess I've been a bad girl, Mr. Payne..." Mia replied.

"Yes you have. You're a heartbeat from being fired little miss." Liam's eyebrows were straight across but Mia still couldn't wait to get in his pants. He was extremely good looking and she could tell his body was ripped, with broad shoulders and a barrel chest.

"Well, I just get bored sometimes, so I take breaks..." Mia started making excuses. Liam walked around the front of the desk and leaned back on it.

"Oh is that what it is? Well, I have something to keep you busy, Mia." Liam said as he released his belt and with a raspy sound his fly was down and his impressive length was free.

"Oh my! That could keep me busy for hours..." Mia said with a smile as Liam stepped closer and she took it in her hands, feeling the weight and the smoothness of his skin. It was at least nine inches...Mia had no idea that Englishmen had such nice dicks.

"Well, you'll have to prove that you know what to do with it."

Mia smiled as Liam grabbed her hand and pulled her up to his lips. They kissed deeply, tongues battling for dominance. He was still tense, but it felt good to channel it into sex. He slipped his hands into the collar of her jacket and slid it down her arms. Mia was unbuttoning her blouse when Liam grabbed it at the lapels and pulled it apart, buttons flying everywhere.

"Oh Liam, you're so strong." Mia moaned as he unhooked her bra and began to suck roughly at her nipples. He'd not seen nipples that large in a long time. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her. He could feel himself calming down. This was not good.

"Psst Chuck!" Niall called to Chuck. Niall could tell that Liam was losing focus. Chuck came closer having noticed a change in Liam as well.

"Do something, Niall."

"Keep rolling." Niall said as he slinked around the open end of the set and knocked loudly on the door.

"What!!" Liam yelled as he slid his hand into the front of Mia's panties, loving the feel of her already moist heat.

"Mr. Payne, I can't find Mia. She must be slacking again...Oh I see." Niall had stuck his head in the door, he knew he wasn't dressed for an office scene so he kept his body out of the shot.

"I'm taking care of it Mr. Horan. Please kindly mind your own fucking business!" Liam couldn't believe he had interrupted, but he realized Niall was reminding him of his role.

"Sorry, Sir!" Niall replied and closed the door again. When he'd come back around the wall and sat down Chuck gave him a thumbs up.

"Miserable twat...now where was I? Oh, yes, I was just going to see if you were capable of taking care of this..." Liam pointed to his rock hard dick. Liam hopped up onto the edge of the desk and let Mia pull his pants off his legs. She knelt between his legs and began to lick his considerable length up and down each side and then along the bottom before she took him all the way down her throat. She ran her tongue around the head and moaned as she tasted him leaking already. All of a sudden, Liam hopped down and with his arm, swept everything off of his desk onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Mia squeaked as Liam picked her up under he arms and set her down on the desk, pushing her down onto her back. He pushed her skirt up and with his hands on her knees, spread her legs wide. He stood there for a second, admiring the sight of her tidy little pussy, all clean shaved and dripping.

"I'm gonna make you scream so hard they'll be able to hear you three blocks down." Liam ran his tongue down one leg as his eyes never left hers. Her eyes drifted shut as he ran his tongue up her other leg.

"Stop teasing me...."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do, missy!"

He did however choose that moment to viciously attack her clit with the stubble on his chin. She squealed as he relentlessly shook his head, absolutely abusing her tender nub. He began to lift his head up when she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up towards her breasts. He grabbed them with both hands and sucked on one nipple after another.

"Fuck me Mr. Payne..." Mia implored as he ran one of his hands down her side to cup her mound, sliding two of his fingers into her pussy. A surge of desire ran through Mia as her eyes met his. She couldn't see any of the anger, just lust. He pulled her ass to the edge of the desk and slid his considerable girth into her hot, wet pussy. Both of their moans could be heard over the sound of skin against skin as Liam pounded her over and over. Mia yelped in surprise as Liam picked her up, his hands under her ass, and stepped away from the table, his dick still imbedded deep inside her. He bounced her up and down, the muscles of his arms and back tensing as he continued to fuck her standing up.

"Yes, yes!!" Mia moaned as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax. Just as it was reaching it's height Liam pulled out and set her back down onto the desk on her hands and knees.

"Fancy a little doggie, then, Mia?" Liam asked as he climbed up on the desk and knelt behind her. She spread her legs a little when she felt his tongue tease her puckered asshole. How did he know she loved that?

"Yes, lick that hole, Mr. Payne." Mia moaned as Liam spent some time drilling his tongue in her tight little hole. Liam hesitated to fuck her in the ass, he didn't know if she liked that. He looked over at Chuck.

"Cut! Mia, babe, I know he's big, but an anal scene here would be perfect." Chuck stepped up to the desk and ran his hand lightly over Mia's shoulders. She smiled up at Chuck and then back at Liam.

"What are you waiting for Liam? Go for it." Mia replied, her eyes boring into Liam's. Liam shivered at the look of pure lust in her eyes as he slowly stroked his still rock-hard dick.

"OK..." Liam hesitated. Mia did the best thing she could here. She pissed him off.

"If you think you can keep up with me..."

"All right smart-ass... ACTION!" Liam yelled as he grabbed the lube that someone had put on the desk next to his knee.

"You heard the man, let 'em roll!" Chuck yelled.

"Gonna fuck you so hard, missy." Liam growled as he ran his slick cock up and down her slit. She moaned as the head of it hit her clit over and over, his fingers sliding slowly in and out of her butthole. Finally he lined his dick up with her little hole and eased it in. He stopped to give her time to adjust. Apparantly she needed no time to adjust. She began to rock back and forth on his dick, her head thrown back on her neck.

"FUCK!" Liam moaned as he held himself back from slamming into her. He knew he was getting close, and wanted Mia to cum as well. He leaned forward and slid one of his hand in front of her legs, the other hand he planted on the desk to hold him up. He pinched at her clit and nipped at her shoulder blade lightly with his teeth. Her legs began to tremble with her approaching orgasm. When Liam slid three of his fingers into her pussy and stroked at the same time as his dick, she screamed and slammed back harder as her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on her chest on the desk. Liam withdrew his hand and continued a slow thrust into her ass until he got close. He pulled it out and stroked himself slowly, pinched one of his own nipples, and came long streaks of white against Mia's back.

"CUT! Holy fuck that was hot! Good job, Liam!" Chuck yelled as he walked over the the desk and clapped Liam on the back.

"Thanks, Chuck. But Mia's the star here." Liam replied quietly as he looked over his shoulders at his friends. Zayn and Niall were walking towards him, but Louis and Harry were still sitting down, seemingly in a daze. They were both palming themselves through their pants. Liam shook his head as he noticed they were staring at him, not at Mia.

"Alright, then, mates?" Liam asked them as he took a towel off the closest chair and walked over to them. They were still staring at him.

"Fuck's sake, Li...I've never seen anything like that before." Harry replied shaking his head. Until their 'audition' with Jessica, the other boys had never seen Liam naked, and there was too much going on to notice that day. Now when he was the center of attention, Harry was mesmerized.

"Yeah, mate. That was incredible. Didn't know you had it in you..." Louis added.

"Yes it was great, Liam. So, how many days a week do you spend at the gym?" Chuck asked from the desk, where he was sitting on the edge. Mia slid off the desk and approached Liam, a towel wrapped around her that barely covered anything. She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him, hard.

"Thanks. I look forward to working with you again." Mia said and turned around, leaving the room, but not before kissing Chuck on the cheek.

"Can't wait..." Liam replied then noticed Chuck smiling at him. "Oh, the gym, right. About eight hours, five days a week."

"Wow, no wonder you're ripped."

"Well, I'm a personal trainer in London, to footballers." At chuck's puzzled look he continued. "Soccer players..."

"Right...I've been wanting to join a gym. Got any pointers?"

\-------------

A few hours later, after Liam had showered and the boys had gone out for lunch, they were again back in the building. Liam, Harry and Louis sat in Evan's office talking to him and Jessica, while Niall and Zayn went to the fluffers room.

"Hello, boys!" Lisa said as she and Olivia sat on the couch, a movie playing on the TV.

"Hi there, beautiful ladies. How are you?" Niall asked.

"We're great. Excited about your scene, Zayn?" Lisa asked Zayn as he leaned against the door frame.

"Somewhat. I need to get a lot more excited, though, or I'm gonna fall flat on my face." Zayn replied, looking at Lisa and imagining what she could do with those plump pink lips of hers.

"Well, then, let's see what we can do..." Lisa said as she grabbed Zayn by the hand and waved goodbye to Olivia and Niall. Niall sat down on the couch next to Olivia.

"Have you given any more thought to our date, then?" Niall asked, running his fingertips down her arm. He smiled as he watched goosebumps raise on her arm.

"What date, Niall?" Olivia countered his question with one of her own.

"The one we have later tonight..."

"I don't remember agreeing to go out with you..."

"But you will..."

"You seem pretty confident about that, Niall." Olivia loved to see that smile.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy our time together yesterday...I just thought we could have dinner, get to know each other better..." Niall's voice drifted off as he watched Olivia's lips curve up into a smile.

"And then what, Niall?" Olivia asked as she ran her fingertips along Niall's jawline, her smiled getting wider when he shivered.

"That's up to you, Love..." Niall replied, leaning close to kiss her lips tenderly, one hand around her shoulders the other gently cupping her face. The kiss was short but sweet, as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. She sighed and Niall knew he'd won.

"Ok, Niall. One date."


	6. are you really supposed to be touching those?

  
"Oi, Nialler...let's go mate!" Zayn yelled 5 minutes later.

"What...already?" Niall groaned as he lifted his lips from Olivia's and gave his best friend a look that could kill.

"Yeah! Lisa's very good at her job." Zayn said as he grabbed Niall's shirt and began pulling towards the door.

"Can't I just stay here?" Niall asked.

"What!?! And miss my scene. Hey, I sat through YOUR scene..." Zayn said as he rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure it had to be difficult watching two beautiful women hanging all over me..." Niall rolled his eyes right back.

"No, they were great to watch. It was having to look at your hairy arse that was the problem!"

"FINE! I'll be there in two minutes." Niall conceded and then turned back around to find Olivia smiling warmly at him.

"So, give me your phone and I'll call you later with the details, OK?" Niall asked. Olivia handed over her phone so Niall could make a contact for her, and text himself so he'd have her number. Zayn grabbed Niall by the shoulder and began to drag him to his feet.

"OK, you're done...let's go before this thing disappears..."

\-----------

"OK, Zayn, have you ever given a massage before?" Chuck asked Zayn as he watched a beautiful girl with raven hair talk to Olivia, who had followed them into the room.

"No, but I can probably make it look good enough."

"That's what I love to hear! Crystal..." Chuck waved at the lovely girl Zayn had been watching since he got in the room.

"Yes, Chuck?"

"This is Zayn. Zayn, this is Crystal, one of our most popular ladies." Chuck then introduced her to the other men and Zayn took that opportunity to study her. She was a very petite, very lovely black woman with shiny straight hair that hung past her waist.

"OK, so as you can see we're set up for a massage." Chuck started to set the scene while Zayn tested the sturdiness of the table. Nice and strong, Zayn thought. Great...

"We'll start the scene after you get on the table, cause there's nothing sexy about awkward climbing." Chuck said as Crystal took off her robe and hopped up onto the table. Zayn's eyes popped out of their sockets at the sight of her large breasts, tiny waist and shapely hips.

"Lovely..." Louis said from the back of the room. "Wait! Was that outloud? Sorry, Love." Louis added sheepishly from his chair next to Harry.

"No problem, cutie...maybe you and I can work together sometime....you and your curly buddy...I heard you two were a blast." Crystal winked at Harry and laid down.

"Yes, please!" Harry said, sounding like a kid in a candy shop.

Olivia walked up at that moment and covered Crystal's behind with a towel.

"Chuck, I've gotten quite a few massages, can I give Zayn some pointers?" Olivia asked.

"Sure! That'd be helpful." Chuck replied. For the next few minutes Olivia gave Zayn some ideas to make it look legit. When she was done, Olivia went to the back and stood by Niall's chair. Niall smiled up at her and dragged her down to sit on his lap.

"OK, then. ACTION!"

"So how deep do you want this?" Zayn asked cheekily.

"You mean the massage....or...something else..." Crystal bit her bottom lip as she looked up a Zayn standing directly in front of her, his crotch at mouth level.

"The massage, of course." Zayn replied as he squirted oil onto her shoulders and began to give her a massage. His hands worked her shoulders and back, as if he were giving a real massage. Crystal sighed, because damn this man's got great hands. He began to stray into areas that weren't proper for a massage and Crystal responded as any good porn star would.

"Um...Zayn, are you really supposed to be touching those?" Crystal asked as Zayn's palms worked the sides of her breasts, his little fingers straying around to the front.

"Well, no, but you don't mind, do you?"

"Yeah, I mind." Crystal said as she sat up and swung her legs off the table. "You're totally missing the nipples."

"Damn..." Zayn muttered as he stood behind her on the other side of the table and slid his hands around to fully cup her breasts. She moaned and laid her head back on his chest as he pinched her nipples between his fingers and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Want you..." Crystal moaned as Zayn's left hand ran down her flat stomach and cupped her mound. Zayn slid a finger into her warm, wet pussy and pulled her back against him with his other arm around her waist.

"Want you, too...can you tell?" Zayn asked cheekily as Crystal reached behind her back and palmed his hard cock through his pants.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Crystal turned her face to the side, leaned up and kissed the side of Zayn's jaw as he moved restlessly against her.

"Too many clothes..." Zayn murmured as Crystal turned on the table to kneel in front of him. She giggled as Zayn began to suckle at her left breast, his teeth nibbling at her nipple. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up, tickling his side until he detached from her tit so she could pull his shirt over his head.

"Impatient, much?" Zayn asked as Crystal grabbed his belt and swiftly had his trousers unzipped and his dick peaking out the top.

"I can be, when I see something I want and don't get it...."

"Well, then by all means....take it." Zayn growled out, his voice low and gravely. Crystal smiled as she pushed his pants down his hips, his engorged dick standing at attention against his stomach.

"Oh, damn..." Crystal said breathlessly as she laid down on the table and took Zayn's dick into her mouth. Zayn's head rested back on his shoulders as she licked it up and down each side and spent a few moments zigzagging her tongue up the bottom. When she got back up to the head she twirled her tongue around it and smiled up at him. He'd been watching her and his smile said it all.

"Turn over, baby." Zayn suggested. Crystal laid on her back and waited as Zayn went around to the end of the table. Without warning he grabbed her legs at the ankle and pulled her down the table so that her ass was right at the edge. He pulled a stool out from under the table and sat down, his face right in between her legs.

"You have a lovely little pussy, babe. Want me to see how it tastes?" Zayn asked.

"Fuck, yeah." Crystal replied. Zayn began to gently lap at her slit with his tongue. Crystal moaned a little, but sighed when he continued to do only short gentle licks with his tongue.

"Remember when you asked me if I wanted it deep, Zayn?"

"Yeah."

"This is one of the parts I like deep..."

"Oh, really?" Zayn laughed as he stood up and slid a finger into her wet, waiting pussy.

"YESSSS" Crystal hissed as Zayn slid two more fingers into her and bent them up to pound into her.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me, Zayn." Crystal moaned as she chased an orgasm. She was one of those girls that needed to be fucked to cum, but Zayn didn't know that.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Zayn laughed as he spit on his hand and slicked up his dick. Crystal was already rubbing her clit back and forth when he plunged balls deep in her. She squealed as he didn't even hesitate a second before he started pounding the crap out of her.

"Yes, baby, fuck that pussy!" Crystal yelled as she stared at his amber eyes watching her. They were half-lidded, his pupils so dilated they were starting to look all black.

"UNF!" Zayn moaned as Crystal's body let loose and she shivered with her orgasm. When he felt the throbbing of her walls against his dick he pulled it out, and stroking it only once, he came in long white streaks all over her stomach all the way to her neck.

"Oh look, Zayn, we don't even need massage oil, now..."

\--------------

At seven o'clock that night, Niall stood outside Olivia's door and waited for her to answer. He thought for a second that she had decided not to go out with him, afterall, but then she finally opened it.

"Hi, Niall. Sorry about that, I got stuck on a phone call." Olivia said as she opened the door wide and stepped aside.

"I have a cab waiting if you're ready to go?" Niall asked.

"Sure! Let me grab my purse." They walked hand in hand to the cab parked on the street.

Niall had made a reservation at an Italian restaurant that Evan had told him about. They talked and drank wine as they waited for their food to arrive. Olivia was a little surprised that the conversation never lagged and that they were very comfortable with each other. Niall loved Olivia's laugh and easy-going personality.

"So, I watched some of the footage of your scene..." Olivia said as she began to eat her salad.

"Did you enjoy it?" Niall asked cheekily.

"I did. You looked like you were enjoying yourself, too."

"A little. Why do you ask?" Niall wondered why she was asking.

"Just wondering how long you're going to be in L.A..."

"Well, we've all gotten a taste of the actual work, but we need to talk to Evan about the other aspects of the job. I can say I'm very interested in staying for a while, even if the other lads don't."

"Oh, that's good." Olivia responded with a shy smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked as her pasta arrived at the table.

"Sure, anything."

"It's about Louis and Harry..." Olivia didn't want to pry, but she was dying to know about them.

"Ok, what about?"

"Well, I've noticed how close they are, and I asked Lisa about it, but she wouldn't tell me anything." Olivia hoped Niall understood what she was asking about.

"You mean are they together?" Niall asked as he started in on his chicken parmesan.

"Well, yeah. It's easy to see from the parts of their scene that I watched that there's a certain chemistry there..."

"Well, we've never actually talked about it, but the other lads and I figure it's some sort of friends with benefits arrangement."

"Oh, so it's not like a relationship or anything." Olivia thought it was from the way Harry stares at Louis when he's not looking.

"I don't think so. They still date other people, well, actually they both date women. I don't think they've ever dated other men...just each other, casually, ya know."

"I get it, thanks. I was just wondering. They looked like they were having a great time, and I don't think I've seen Jessie that wound up in a while."

"They are a force to be reckoned with..." Niall laughed thinking about two of his best friends and their odd arrangement. It worked for them, so Niall was good with it.

"So back to you...What part of Ireland are you from?" Olivia asked.

After dinner they walked a few blocks to a bar that Niall and the other boys had been to the night before.

"I've heard of this place." Olivia said as Niall opened the door for her.

"The lads and I were here last night. It was a proper craic."

"Craic? What does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, a party, a good time...summat like that."

"Well then, let's have a proper craic!"

\-------------

A few hours later, Olivia and Niall were tangled up in Olivia's sheets, naked and satisfied. They were both more than a little drunk, and Olivia had hiccups.

"You've a lovely hiccup, love." Niall giggled as he nosed into Olivia's hair right below her left ear. Olivia giggled at his accent that had gotten deeper with the drinks.

"Thanks? I think..."

"So, are we gonna have a second date, then?" Niall asked.

"Well, it's a little hard to tell. I think I need to do a little bit more research into your qualifications..." Olivia giggled back as she grabbed him by the ears and forced his lips over to hers.

"Oh, you're gonna put me to the test, then?" Niall said as he broke their lip-lock and began to suck little circles down her neck onto her upper chest.

"I am...But, Niall, if we go out again, it's not just because of the sex, ya know?" Olivia said, suddenly serious.

"I know that, love. I think that we just needed to break the sexual tension a little bit, so that now we can concentrate on getting to know each other, properly." Niall explained with an equally serious face.

"Sure, Niall, you keep telling yourself that. I pretty much just wanted to suck your dick from the minute you walked into the fluffers room for the first time." Olivia smirked at him as she slid down his body, dropping little kisses all over his skin.

"Well, then suck away!"


End file.
